


A Letter To You

by dilemma



Series: We Have Chemistry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Puns, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Fluff, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Pining, Pining Castiel, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, Young Love, cuteness, implied mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilemma/pseuds/dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has had a crush on Dean for a while now and when they become partners during Chemistry class, Castiel learns that maybe his feelings aren't one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To You

A nudge at his shoulder alerted Castiel to Dean sliding into the seat next to him. They were lab partners in Chemistry, and that was the only time they ever talked. Dean was nice enough, talking to him and being friendly even though they were in two completely different social groups. Castiel stared at the Letterman jacket on Dean’s shoulders and then he pushed his glasses up a bit, smiling at him.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted, setting his book down and marking his page before closing it. Dean grinned at him, and Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. Luckily, he’d gotten good at hiding his reactions, he had to, or else Dean would stop talking to him.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replied, shaking his head. “You know you don’t always have to be so formal with me, right?” He pulled a pencil from behind his ear and a small notebook from his backpack that looked like it had gone through a tornado.

“It’s common courtesy,” Castiel answered, his notebook already laid out and open to a fresh crisp page, looking as if it were new. “It was how I was raised.”

Dean laughed lightly and god, the sound was gorgeous. Castiel stopped himself from staring dreamily by looking down at his notebook and writing down the title for the day’s lesson. While he wasn’t looking, Dean’s gaze traveled over him, but as soon as Castiel looked back up, Dean was staring off at some girl. They still had a couple minutes before class would actually begin.

Just as Castiel was about to ask how Dean’s weekend had gone, the girl he was staring at walked over, leaning over the table and chatting with Dean. She batted her lashes and smiled, and Dean was leaning forward, flirting with her. Rarely was there a time Castiel wished he was someone else, he quite liked being who he was, but when he saw Dean flirt with all those girls, he wished he was one of them… he wished he was someone Dean would flirt with.

Castiel turned his gaze back to his notebook and Dean didn’t stop talking to the girl until class started, and then Dean didn’t talk to Castiel because he knew that Castiel enjoyed to pay attention. He knew Castiel actually loved Chemistry, and so he didn’t want to interrupt. Castiel scribbled down all the notes, trying not to think about how Dean had been flirting with that girl.

After a few minutes, he felt a hand at his own hand and he couldn’t breathe because it was Dean’s. He glanced over and sat absolutely still.

“You have an extra pencil?” Dean asked, his pencil mysteriously missing, but Castiel didn’t think much about it. He nodded and pulled one out of his backpack, handing it to Dean and that’s when he finally moved his hand.

“Thanks,” he murmured before looking back down at his notebook.

For a few moments, Castiel studied Dean, but then he looked away before Dean could notice. Chemistry was Castiel’s favorite class, but sometimes it was so ridiculously awkward with Dean, at least for him because he wished too many things and he fell too hard.

It was worse when they had a lab because that resulted in a lot of bumping together and hands accidentally touching – and just as he thought about it, the teacher stated they would be doing a very hands on lab that day. Castiel swallowed hard, sliding his notebook into his backpack and taking the lab sheet once it got to their table. His eyes ran over the page and then he stood the same time Dean did and they both ran into each other. Dean was always so casual about it, giving Castiel a warm smile, touching his shoulder and apologizing.

“Sorry, man,” Dean said softly, holding up the sheet. “I’ll get the stuff. You’re always better at actually doing the lab, so I gotta contribute something,” he continued, removing his hand from Castiel’s shoulder as he turned to get the supplies. Castiel sat back down, his heart racing and he touched the area where Dean had his hand. He wondered if he’d ever get used to these friendly touches, but he wasn’t sure he would.

Before he knew it, Dean was back with all the stuff in his hands. A bunch of test tubes and beakers, and stands. Castiel’s eyes widened and he stepped forward, grabbing some before they fell everywhere. Dean smiled again, thanking him. Castiel only nodded slightly, setting everything up. He knew the worst part of the lab was coming up. Since he did everything, Dean would always lean really close so that he could write down the answers and Castiel always got flustered by how close Dean would get.

Castiel began starting the lab, pouring in the right chemicals and he felt Dean’s shoulder pressing up against his own and if he turned his head, he knew his cheek would brush the tips of Dean’s hair. He took a deep breath, his face heating up and he just focused on everything.

How could Dean do all this? Did he realize… No, did he know about Castiel’s crush? There was no way. But how could Dean be so friendly and nice? Probably because he was the best guy Castiel had ever met and that’s why he had a major crush on the head of the wrestling team. Every time he saw Dean, he would gaze at him with the dreamiest eyes and his friends had to snap him out of it. Castiel pushed his glasses up again, a nervous habit.

He wondered if his friends told anyone and then they told someone else. God, high school was so stressful, you didn’t know who knew about your personal life. Or maybe he was more obvious than he thought… Castiel sighed, toying with his bottom lip between his teeth. In his head, he tried to count up how long he’d had this crush on Dean, and it really was too long, but he couldn’t stop liking him, there was no reason to; well, other than the fact that he was into girls and didn’t like Castiel.

The lab was finished in record time because Castiel’s nerves were catching up to him. When he finished everything, he leaned back, right against Dean’s arm and his heart leaped out of his chest. Dean arm had been resting on the back of his chair the whole time and now he was leaning back against it, and Dean wasn’t moving it.

“That’s everything,” Castiel muttered, knowing he was blushing now because he didn’t know if he should move or not. He was just about to stand to put everything away when Dean’s hand was on his back.

“I’ll put the stuff back,” Dean stated, brushing his thumb along Castiel’s back gently before standing up and gathering everything. Castiel forgot to breathe, no he actually stopped breathing because Dean had just… what even was that? Was that supposed to be friendly and he was taking it out of context? While Dean put the stuff away, Castiel handed in their labs and the teacher congratulated them for finishing early because now they could just hang out until the end of class.

That made Castiel nervous, what was he going to talk about with Dean? He returned to his seat and Dean was back in another minute, sliding next to Castiel, their seats still close from during the lab, but Dean didn’t change that. He didn’t say anything to Castiel though, he was busy scribbling something in his notebook. Castiel couldn’t help but think he looked cute with his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.

Due to the silence, Castiel pulled out a notebook from another class and began doing homework for another class. Well, he tried to do homework, but he just really couldn’t stop thinking of Dean and the way he’d touched his back, or how their sides were touching now, from shoulder to hip. He glanced over and Dean was still working in his notebook.

The last ten minutes of class were spent that way, Castiel attempting homework and Dean wholly focused on whatever he was writing down. Castiel jumped slightly when the bell rang, surprising him. Dean looked just as surprised as he glanced up at the clock. He chewed on his lip before tearing out the sheet and folding it up.

Having gathered all his things, Castiel was about to leave, when Dean’s hand on his chest stopped him, handing him the folded up sheet. He stood, looking at Castiel and a blush? Castiel thought he was going crazy, but Dean was blushing.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean mumbled, grabbing his stuff and waving a bit before rushing out of the now empty classroom. Castiel looked at the folded sheet, his name on it. He opened it up and it was a letter, it seemed:

_Dear Cas,_

_I know we’ve only been lab partners for a few months, but I like to think that our friendship has also built through that and you’re really smart, by the way. Way smarter than me. Anyway, it’s been really great being partners with you and I don’t know why I’m writing this instead of telling you, maybe because I’m nervous to see how you will respond. Getting to know you through the mixing of chemicals has truly been an honor and I really do think we have chemistry together (; Okay, that was really cheesy, I know, but just hear me out okay? I really like you. A lot. I don’t know how I can say how much I like you. You always seem kind of distant though, whenever I try to flirt… or maybe I’m just really bad a flirting. Then, I thought, hey maybe he’ll appreciate a really terribly hand-written note… I just wanted to do something kind of different, but I don’t know if this could be considered different enough… hopefully. So, yeah. I like you, a lot and I want to go on a date with you, if you would be interested._

_My number: 356-9978_

_\- Dean Winchester_

_p.s you’re really cute when you do labs, you get so focused and it’s cute._

_p.s.s text me or don’t… just let me know if you feel the same or not… so I don’t feel stupid._

Castiel stared at the letter, re-reading it over and over, hearing the bell ring for next period and he was still sitting in Chemistry. It didn’t matter that he was late, because Dean just wrote him a whole letter… the cheesiest, dorkiest, most ridiculous letter in the world and it most definitely captured Castiel’s heart fully. He grinned, shoving the note into his pocket and walking towards trigonometry, mentally planning what he was going to text Dean later that night.

 


End file.
